1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and system for scanning a document, the document being taken in its broadest technical sense, such as including those that contain informal matter. Optical scanning is in wide use for introducing matter from outside into a computer environment without necessitating preprocessing of such matter before the scanning. More in particular, the present invention relates to the use of such optical scanning viz à viz a plurality of work stations in a comprehensive administrative organization without the imposing of an extensive set of rules, and whilst allowing in particular the use of mobile workstations or mobile devices, such as laptops, PDA's and the like, that feature a wireless interconnection to the scanning facility.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Prior art as documented in Research Disclosure, April 2001, p. 511, # 444001 discloses such system for use with a scanning facility and only a single mobile device. The overall procedure goes with activating the mobile device in a receive mode, executing the scanning, packaging the document, and then wirelessly transmitting it. In particular, every step requires user intervention.
However, the present inventors have recognized that especially in a larger organization, easy-to-follow procedures, security measures, and multi-station facilities are a must. In particular, the application program should better run in the background of other operations, and various settings should be attained automatically.